


Save Me Lestrade

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin
Summary: A lady is trapped in a house and when Lestrade comes it's a whole new world for her.





	

    Clara is stuck in a house that's boarded up and she can't get out. For one she screams with all her might, so someone can hear her. Then she hears footsteps walking by. This is where she really screams. Clara screams and a man calls back to her. " I can help!!", the man screams.

    About thirty minutes later,the man shows up. " Hey, you alright babes?", he says. " Yes and I thank you", Clara says. " What's your name by the way?", Clara asks. " I'm Lestrade", he says. " Nice name", Clara says.

    After that comment Clara starts taking a good look at him. One is that his good looks get her attention and he's dressed nice. Lestrade notices Clara looking at him with awe. Lestrade says, " You think I'm handsome, don't you?" " Sure do and would love to explore you", Clara says with a wink. " I'd do the same to you babes", Lestrade says. " Wanting to explore each other would be a great reward for saving me", Clara says. " I like that", Lestrade says. " Let's get out of here first and meet at my mansion", Clara says. " Sounds fine", Lestrade says.

    An hour later Clara arrives with Lestrade at at her mansion. As soon as they enter the mansion Lestrade and Clara embrace each other in a kissing frenzy. " Ohhhhh your sexy", Clara utters. " All the ladies say that", Lestrade says. " Mmmmmm", Clara says. " We need to continue this in my bedroom", Clara says. " Good idea", Lestrade says.

    The both of them enter the bedroom and Clara tells Lestrade to take his clothes off. Lestrade does it very slow and seductive like. He takes his jacket off and throws it on the floor. Plus he puts his handsome hands in between his dress shirt buttons and starts unbuttoning it. Clara is like "mmmmmm yesssss." Just that alone is getting her wet.

    His shirt is off and Clara is astounded. " Mmmmm your sexy", Clara says seductively. " I want to see more handsome", Clara adds. " I show you more", Lestrade says.

    Now Lestrade takes his pants and underwear off and Clara goes nuts. Main thing that gets her is his 10 inch cock and hot body. " Ohhhhh you look so fuckable", Clara says. " For every lady", Lestrade says. " I believe that", Clara says. " It's your turn Clara", Lestrade says. " I want you to close your eyes", Clara says. " Will do", Lestrade says.

    Three minutes later Clara is naked and Lestrade's eyes are open. " Ohhhh fuck", Lestrade says. Clara tells Lestrade to lay down on the bed and she explores his hot body. Clara and Lestrade kiss passionately for a while.

    Next she starts kissing all over his chest to his belly. "Mmmmm, mmmmm", Clara utters in between kissing his body. " Like that babes", Lestrade says. " I want to suck your big cock", Clara says. " It needs you", Lestrade says. " Ohhhh yessssss; sure does", Clara says seductive like. She sucks it slow at first and picks up the pace. " Mmmmm, yessssss, mmmmm", Clara utters between sucks. Then she takes his whole ten inches in mouth. " Ooooo yessssss", Lestrade moans. Clara sucks and sucks until she's had enough. " Love that cock", Clara says. " Thanks", Lestrade says. " I want to work on me next?",Clara asks." Would love too", Lestrade says.

    Clara lays down on the bed and Lestrade kisses away. He kisses her breasts and sucks them a bit. " Love your breasts", Lestrade says. " Making my nipples hard handsome", Clara utters.

    After she said that Lestrade sucks and kisses her nipples. " ummmm,ummmm, yessssss", Lestrade moans. " Ohhhhh yeahhh", Clara moans. Eventually, he kisses her stomach.

    When he nears her pussy Clara hitches her breath. " Nice pussy and can I suck?", Lestrade ask. " It wants you", Clara moans. Lestrade kisses her pussy for a bit and licking and sucking. " oooooooo, yesssssssss", Clara moans. " Making my pussy wet doing that", Clara moans. " Mmmmmm,mmmm", Lestrade moans. " Go faster harder deeper", Clara says.

    After that's said Lestrade goes for it. ""Ohhhhhh, yessssssss!!!", Clara screams. " I'm going to cum!!", Clara screams. " Ahhhhhhhh yesssssss", Clara screams. She shoots cum all over his face and mouth. " Your sweet", Lestrade says. " Always for you", Clara says. " I believe my cock wants your pussy now", Lestrade says. " Yes it does", Clara says.

    Clara spreads her legs for Lestrade and he starts slow. " Feels good Lestrade", Clara says. " Want me to go faster harder deeper?", Lestrade asks. " Please do", Clara says. " Ohhhhh.....ohhhhhhh.......yesssssss..ohhhhhh yessssssss", Clara moans. " Ohhhhhh yeahhhh love", Lestrade moans. Lestrade starts breathing really fast and moans. Then Clara starts screaming his name because he's pounding her pussy really really hard. " Ohyesyesyesyes", Clara moans. Lestrade makes a gutteral sound and cums all over her pussy and face. " How's it taste?", Lestrade asks. " Taste sweet and creamy", Clara says. "'Always", Lestrade says. " Want to play with each other?", Clara asks. " Sure", Lestrade says. " I stroke your cock while you rub my pussy", Clara says. " Sounds fun", Lestrade says.

    She strokes his cock slow and Lestrade rubs her pussy fast. " Love it Lestrade", Clara says. " Ohhhhhh yes Clara", Lestrade moans. " Go faster please", Lestrade says. Clara goes faster for him and he goes faster for her. The both of them moan together.

    While the rubbing is going on, they kiss each other passionately where tongues meet. " Mmmm yesssss", Clara moans. " I love you", Lestrade says. " I'm about to cum", Clara says. " Me too", Lestrade says. " Ahhhhhhhh yessssssss", the both of them moan.

    All of their cum spurts all over them. " That was amazing sex Lestrade", Clara says. " I'm expert that's why", Lestrade says. " You sure are right", Clara says. " We need to go to bed", Lestrade says. " You sure are right", Clara says.

    Lastly, the two of them go to bed, but kiss each other before they sleep. " You can live with me", Clara says. " I'd love to", Lestrade says. " But first I need to get my things", Lestrade adds. " I understand and good night handsome", Clara says. " You too babes", Lestrade says. Then they slowly fall asleep.


End file.
